Christmas Wishes
by purrbastian
Summary: Jude ended up picking Jamie, and Tommy left for Thailand. Now Tommy's back, and it's around Christmas time. Will Jude realize Tommy was the one all along? Please R&R! Please, just give it a chance!
1. Prolouge

Christmas Wishes 

**A/N- Well, this is my second fan fic so I hope you all enjoy it! Unlike the last one, this is going to be a chapter fic, so I hope you give this a chance! And I do hope my loyal fan, ToMmYandJuDe-ISlover is reading! I pretty much dedicate this story to and anyone else who wants it! Oh and before I forget, I do not own anything associated with Instant Star, sadly enough, and no without further ado, Christmas Wishes!**

**Prologue**

It had been three months since it happened, three months since she broke his heart, three months since she had chosen. In the end, she had ended up choosing Jamie and not Tommy, but not for the reasons everyone thought. When she went to find him, it almost broke her heart to see that hopeful look on his face.

"Hey Girl," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey," she said back, unenthusiastically. She looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to break his heart because she loved him. She wanted nothing more for him to be happy, but she knew what she had to do. She didn't want to get hurt again, even though they both loved each other very much.

"You don't have any bags. What, you expect to wear all of my clothes?" he said, half joking. He knew she wasn't there to go with, and yet he still had the heart to joke.

'God,' she thought, 'I really am an awful person. He loves me so much, and yet here I go, breaking his heart. I hope that one day he can find it in his heart to forgive me.'

"Uh, Tommy, I think you know why I'm here," she said

"Yeah, I do. I was just hoping you were here to, ya know, but I guess not." He looked down at the ground. There was an awkward silence between them, each not knowing what to say to the other.

"Well, I guess you'd better get going. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"Tommy, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Get all bitter on me. This isn't easy for me, ya know. I don't want to hurt you." She said the last part a litter softer, and she looked away from him while she said it.

"I know, Jude, and I appreciate you coming down here to uh, inform me of your decision." As he was saying this, he was walking closer to her. After he finished, he stopped directly in front of her, and grabbed her hands. He held her hands and looked down at her for a long time. She stood there looking up at him, melting in his eyes. His deep, blue eyes that she had gotten so easily lost in thousands of times before. She was almost losing her nerve, just considering going away with Tommy. But she came back from the oceans that were his eyes, to reality, and regained herself. Reluctantly, she slipped her grip out of his hands, and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you if I did, but I have to do this. For me." Her eyes were rimming with tears. He stepped closer to her once more and grabbed her hands.

"Jude, I'm not gonna lie and say this doesn't hurt me, but if you're happy about this, then I'm happy for you." The look in his eyes wasn't lying, but it wasn't exactly telling the truth. That was it. She couldn't do this anymore. She was going to tell him te truth, and get it out of her system.

"Tommy look-"

"Gate forty-four to Thailand, now boarding."

"I guess that's me. Look, I'll call you when I land, okay?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Look, Tommy, there's something I really need to-"

"Jude, I want nothing but the best for you. That's all I'll ever want from you, Girl. I love you." He released her from the hug, and kissed her check tenderly. He looked at her one last time before turning around to leave.

"I love you, too," she said after him, but he was too far gone to hear her. With one last look at Tommy, she turned around and left.

**A/N- Okay, so the prologue is up! Please read and review and tell me how it is!**


	2. Chapter 1: Reuniting

Chapter 1: Reuniting

"Jude, why are you pacing around like a crazy person?' Sadie was sitting on the edge of Jude's bed, watching Jude pace frantically back and forth.

"Because Sadie, Tommy's coming back today."

"And why would that cause you to pace around frantically?"

"Because, I haven't seen or heard from him in three months. Well, okay, he calls me a lot and e-mails me, but it's not the same."

"But still. Don't you think you're going a tad bit overboard? It's not like he's oh say your boyfriend or anything." Sadie smiled smugly at Jude while Jude just glared at her sister evilly.

"I know, Sadie. I just…I just can't help it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Up until recently, I used to do the same thing. But then I found who was better for me. Someone **not **Tommy." Sadie and Jude exchanged a silent understanding until it was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Jude jumped ten feet pout of her skin.

"Oh my God. That's him! Okay how do I look? How's my outfit? How's my hair?"

"Jude."

"Okay, I'm taking that as a 'you look fine.'"

"Just go, Jude."

"Okay, Sades! Later!" Jude tore out of her room toward the stairs, and Sadie just shook her head and sighed. Jude started walking down the stairs, smoothing her outfit and hair as she went. When she was at the door, she inhaled a deep breath and let it go before she opened the door to reveal Jamie. Th anticipation on her face quickly faded into disappointment when she saw it was Jamie.

"Hey Jude. You ready for our date?" Jamie felt utter excitement. And who could blame him. He was with the love of his life, the girl he's been in love with since they were pre-teens. But the question was is she happy. Sure she had chosen him, but he's noticed that she acts distantly around him. Strained. He noticed the disappointment on her face, but pushed it aside.

"Hey Jamie. Uh...we have a…"

"Date. Well more like brunch. Since I can't take you out tonight we decided to go to brunch.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind, and I forgot."

"Oh, totally understandable. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jamie led Jude out of the house toward his car. He opened the door the door for Jude, and then he went to his side of the car, got in, and they drove off. Jamie had ended up picking a small but cute little café for his brunch date with Jude. All throughout the date, Jude looked distracted, like her mind was somewhere else entirely, which it was. She was thinking back to the night when Tommy had given her the ticket to join him in Thailand, the night he had told her his most intimate confessions, the night he told her he loved her. It had taken her by surprise, believe it or not. She knew the he did love her, but he had never said the words out loud. He had also said that he wanted all of her with him forever. Honestly, that had shocked her more than anything. At the time, she thought he was proposing to her. Crazy, she knew. But that's what she had thought at the time. She wouldn't have have said no if he asked.

'No,' she thought, 'I definitely wouldn't have said no. I've always thought of myself as Mrs. Tom Quincy.' She was brought out of her thoughts by Jamie calling her name.

"Jude?" Jamie was calling her for the third time, which Jude was unaware of the first two.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of distracted."

"Yeah. Like I said before, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, as long as you're sure." Jamie smiled at Jude. Jude gave him a reassuring smile in return.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking our food so long. Be right back." He stood up and kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving. As soon as he left, her phone rang. She picked it up, and saw Tommy's Picture on the screen.

"Hello?'

"Hey, Girl. How ya doin'?"

"Good. I could be better, but I'm good."

"Well, fear not. You'll see me soon enough."

"How soon? Are you back yet?"

"In time, Harrison, in time."

"The goes International Man of Mystery, Tommy Quincy once again."

"Very funny, Jude. I missed that humor."

"Really?"

"Really. You know I missed everything about you."

"Tommy."

"Listen, I gotta take care of something. I'll see you later."

"Wait later? How much later/"

"In time, Harrison," and with that, Tommy hung up the phone. As soon as Jude closed her phone, Jamie arrived back at the table.

"So what's taking them so long?"

"Oh the cook suffered from a heat stroke, so they had to cool him off."

"Hmm." Jamie noticed Jude's chance in mood. Whatever happened while he was away had made her happy. Just then, her phone rang again.

"One second," she said as she opened her phone. She anticipated it to be Tommy, but was disappointed to see Sadie's picture on the screen."

"Hello?'

"Jude? Where are you?"

"On a date."

"Oh well, hurry up and finish up, you're needed down at the studio."

"Why? I don't have to work today."

"Look, I don't know. Just get down here, ASAP."

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Jude closed her phone and looked at Jamie.

"I'm needed down at the studio."

"Well, it's not like we ate anything."

"Yeah, we'd better go." They got up to leave, and drove to the new Pegan Studios, also known as P.S.

"So, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, but probably tomorrow because I'll be busy."

"K, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye!"

"I-"

"Later!" She ran up to the doors.

"love you," Jamie said to his door. With a heavy sigh, he drove off to finish business. Jude walked into the studio and over to Sadie's desk

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why am I needed here?"

"Like I said, I don't know. They just needed you for something important."

"What could possibly be **so **important?" Just then ,Jude felt someone's familiar breath in her ear.

"So am I not important to you anymore, Harrison?"

"Tommy?!?" Jude turned around to face none other than Tommy himself.

"In the flesh, Girl."

"How long have you been back?"

"About four hours."

"What?!?! You've been back four hours and haven't called?!"

"Actually, I did call, remember. But sorry, anyway. Most of the time, I've been sleeping. I've only been up since a little before twelve."

"Well, you're half forgiven. What about the rest of the time?"

"I was busy. I had something to take care of. I only recently just got here." He looked down at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Every time he looked at her like that, it was easy to forget everything else except him.

"Okay fine. You're forgiven." Tommy smiled at his accomplishment and Jude just rolled her eyes.

'So are you going to welcome back your favorite producer?"

"Tommy, you're my **only **producer."

"Oh good way to kill the ego, Jude"

"Sorry. If it helps, you are my favorite producer"

"It's better, but that still hurt."

"How about something else to make you feel better"

"Oh well now Jude I didn't know you wanted to get down that way!"

"Oh what gross! Not even, Quincy! I meant a hug."

"Oh well that works, too" She walked up to him, and to his surprise, she slid her arms through his and around his waist, and hugged him. He put his arms around her and pulled closer. He noticed she was shifting under him. He pulled her away from him and saw her face was covered in tears and mascara

"Jude, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jude looked up at him, her face wet and disfigured.

"Why don't we go over to the couch, okay?" She nodded silently as he led her to the couch. They sat down and faced each other. He noticed that there were a few tears still making their way down her face. He placed his thumbs gently on her face and wiped them away. She looked up at him and he pulled his hands down to grab hers

"Jude, what's wrong?"

"It's just that…just that I missed you so much. You've been gone for three months and then seeing you again, I just…lost it."

"Jude, I missed you too, Girl. You don't even know how much!

"Thanks Quincy. You always know what to say."

"I wasn't just saying that, though. I mean it, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," they both smiled up at one another as Tommy pulled her into a hug. She let his strong yet gentle arms guide her to his chest, gladly resting herself against it.

'God, I love this girl so much. It's just too bad I can't have her.' Jude and Tommy stopped hugging after what felt like hours. They both procrastinated around the studio before they decided they wanted to leave. Tommy drove Jude home, and the ride was silent, with only the occasional looks they gave one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. They pulled up at Jude's house, but Jude didn't get out to leave.

"Tommy…I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, Rockstar, but you better have some new music. We start working tomorrow."

"Oh trust me, I've got some work."

"Good, so tomorrow then?"

"Yeah tomorrow." Jude and Tommy sat there in Tommy's car until Jude suddenly brought herself over the seat to kiss Tommy's cheek. She had wanted to do that all day, but didn't know how. She figured now was the best time, ending the evening with it and all. She slided back over her seat, and got out of the car, shutting the door. She turned around and looked at Tommy.

"Good night, Tommy."

"Um, good night, Jude." He watched her turn around to walk up to her house. He waited until she was inside before leaving, but not before murmuring an, "I love you" behind her. With those last words, he drove away into the night.

**A/N-thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! Special shout-out to pwbhswriter2009, OverRated6, laugh32, SweetSongsoftheSoul, PlzLukePlz, and of course, ToMmYandJuDe-ISlover! You guys are the best! Hope you enjoy the update!**


	3. Chapter 2: New Arrivals

**A/N- Thanks so much to those who reviewed! As always, my faithful reader, ToMmYandJuDe-ISlover, has been super supportive and wonderful in her reviews! Oh, and my new favorite author, LovesMeSomeJommy, had better be reading! So, I'm just gonna give ya'll a background on the story so you're not confused. Okay, well G-Major closed at the end of season 3, so Pegan and Jamie opened another one, and everyone has the same jobs they had at G-Major, and Jude doesn't have to work cause her producer was away, but know he's back, so now they're working, too. And Darius didn't go to jail or anything cause I like Darius, and he's needed for the story, like in this chapter! So, I hope everyone knows what's going on! Oh, and I don't own anything Instant Star related, but I do own the new character(s) used (hehehe OverRated6) so, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: New Arrivals

The last few weeks had been the best in Jude's life in a while. Even though things between her and Jamie were still going on, she kept up the flirtation with Tommy. But for Tommy, these last few weeks were filled with sexual tension and more flirting than usual. Not that he was complaining. No, not in the least, but he had to admit it was a little weird the way Jude was acting. But he would have to put Jude's behavior aside for the moment as a new revelation came. It came a few weeks after the Epic Cheek Kiss and Jude and Tommy had brought their chemistry to at least an eight on the Jude+Tommy Chemistry Scale. It, or more precisely she, came into P.S. with one goal in mind: to find Darius Mills. She walked in and immediately took the room by storm. All activity ceased in P.S. as she walked through the large double doors. To say she was attractive would be the understatement of the year. She had an obvious beauty about her. Her skin was light, but obvious that she was an exotic beauty of some sort. Her hair was raven black, straight like a new piece of paper, and pulled into a very attractive ponytail with a part on the side. Her skin was blemish free and covered with a decent amount of make-up, but not enough to cake her face, just enough to define her skin tone. She had on bright pink lip gloss that was just right for her. She wore a simple dark colored tee with a denim jacket over it. Her jeans were tight, but in all the right ways. She didn't look like she was suffocating, but she didn't like they were about to fall off of her butt every time she walked. She topped off her look with sleek, black heels. They weren't skyscrapers, but they had just the right amount of length. So, she walked into the halls of P.S. and said one statement, "Where is Darius Mills?" Everyone pointed to the doors at the end of the hall. She replied with a simple, "Thank you," and was on her way. Once she was in D's office, Jude chimed in. "Who was that?"

"Dunno. Friend of D's, I guess. She was pretty fine, whoever she was," Tommy said with a shrug and a smirk. Jude turned around, her mouth agape, and hit Tommy in the arm. Hard. "Ow, Harrison! What was that for?"

"I think you know what it was for," Jude said as she glared at Tommy evilly. Tommy, picking up on Jude's jealousy, started to laugh. "What's so funny, Quincy?"

"You, Harrison! Aw, you think that girl, whoever she is, is more important than you? Never in a million years will a girl **ever **be more important to me than you. **EVER.**" He said that last little line so only she could hear. She blushed and looked up at him. "Really, Tommy? You mean that?"

"Really, Jude. I do." He smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him. The moment is interrupted by Darius and M.C. (Mystery Chick as Spied had secretly dubbed her) stepped out. Darius had his arm around her and both were smiling widely. "Everyone," Darius said in his naturally loud voice, "I'd like you all to meet a close personal friend of mine. Everyone, Tessa. Tessa, Everyone." People politely said hello to Tessa while Jude made her way to the front of the crowd. Once in the front, Jude quickly introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Jude. Jude Harrison." She extended her arm out to Tessa. "Oh, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Tessa Fennely." She met Jude's arm, and shook it firmly and gently at the same time. Jude decided that for now, this girl could be trusted, but if she turned out to be like Karma it was game over. She started to make her way towards Tommy when she noticed Jamie. She looked over at Tommy and gave him a sorry-but-I-gotta-go-play-girlfriend look. He nodded, understanding her look, as she made her way towards Jamie. 'I need to go be a girlfriend,' Jude thought. 'Even though my heart is with someone else. I need to do this, so I don't get hurt…again.' She leaned against the wall beside Jamie. "So, you finished the "business" you had to take care of last night?" Jude put up little finger quotes when she said business. "No, not yet. But everything will come together soon enough."

"I see. So are you gonna tell me what you're up to?"

"Nope."

"You're not going to tell your own girlfriend what you're doing?" She batted her eyelashes at him, obviously flirting with him. Tommy noticed this immediately and his eyes became narrow slits of jealousy. It took everything he had not to run up to him and punch him square in the face. Jude noticed a pair of eyes burning holes into her. She automatically knew it was Tommy. She decided to tone down her flirtation with Jamie. "Well, Jamie, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"See ya." She walked away from him, took one final look at Tommy, and walked towards Studio A.

A few hours later:

Sadie was sitting at her receptionist's desk when Tessa walked up to her. "Um, you're Sadie, right?"

"Yeah. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, sort of. What's the deal with everyone around here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, what's everyone's story?"

"I still don't know what you mean."

"How is everyone…connected with each other? Like with relationships, friendships, whatever."

"Oh, I see. How much time do you have?"

"The rest of the day."

"Good, you might need it." Sadie put down her pen and pad and shut down her station. "Okay, let's start with Jude. Jude won Instant Star and got Tommy as a producer. There was an obviously instant attraction between them, but they couldn't be together because of the age difference. Here enters Shay."

"You mean Shay as in Darius's nephew, Shay?"

"Yeah. The one and only. So anyways, Shay comes to have Tommy produce a single and it ends up being a mash-up with Jude. Next thing you know, they're dating. Soon after that, he breaks up with Jude on her sixteenth birthday."

"Wow, that's brutal."

"Tell me about it. She was totally heartbroken about the whole thing. Sometime after this, I started to like Tommy and we became we."

"What about Jude?"

"We didn't tell her. I mean _I _didn't want to hurt her. I knew she still had feelings for him."

"Yeah, that's understandable."

"Well, anyways, after Shay dumped her and she figured out about me and Tommy, she hooked up with her best friend, Jamie."

"You mean the same-" 

"Yeah. Him."

"Oh."

"So yeah they started to date and me and Tommy were still together."

"What happened?"

"Jamie broke up with her because he accused her of being fake and she couldn't get his job back."

"Ouch."

"Soon after that she hooked up with her lead guitarist, Spiederman."

"That was quick. And you and Tommy?"

"We're still dating, but not for long. I caught him cheating on me, well sort of."

"How so?"

"Kwest, Tommy's best friend, had brought all these models to G-Major to crash and I saw one come out of Tommy's studio, but it never proved he was cheating."

"How did Jude take it?"

"She took his side. She tried to put us back together and it worked until something changed, and she shoved him in a hot tub."

"No way!"

"Totally way. For a while, they went at it like wild dogs. And then Jude's Epic Seventeenth Birthday came around."

"Oh dear."

"See, Jude wanted a nice, non-G-Major drama birthday with her family, so me, Mom, Spiederman, and Jamie went to the totally barbaric Caveman Days. But there was one problem; there was no Jude to be found."

"Where was she?"

"Trapped in a building with Tommy."

"How'd she manage that?"

"The door knob fell out. So after that night, they weren't angry anymore. A few days after that, her and Spied were no more. So she and Tommy have been dancing around a relationship since. Until they hooked up around her eighteenth birthday. I kissed Tommy,"

"What?! Why?"

"I thought I still had feelings for him, so I kissed him to make sure. It turns out I didn't but Jude saw us and ended things with Tommy."

"That's gotta suck."

"So, they haven't been on the best of terms, or at least they weren't. Jamie and Tommy both proclaimed their love for her and they each gave her a choice. Guess who she chose?"

"Jamie. But why? I mean, I can tell by the way they act that they still have felings for each other."

"Yeah. I dunno why either."

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Get them together."

"And how would you pull that off?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've got a plan."

"Okay. I'm in." Sadie and Tessa shook hands to seal their agreement, a wide smile playing across both girls' faces.


	4. Chapter 3: Operation JTC

**A/N-thank you all SO much for reviewing! You guys are fantastic! And to those who read and reviewed ****Fade To Black**** you guys also fantastic! The feedback was really interesting to read about the last chapter. A lot of you seemed to like Tessa, and that's good! As for whose she's gonna hook up with? I'll never tell! Lol. I hope you enjoy this next update! The chapter after this has some Jommy that will just make you die! Lol! Oh, and I don't own anything associated with Instant Star, just the new characters and the songs I come up with. And I am REALLY sorry about not updating in a while! I'll try to update more quickly! Anyways, without further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Operation J.T.C.

Sadie and Tessa had been planning Operation J.T.C. (Jude Tommy Connection) since Tessa had mentioned it to Sadie the day before. Tessa had planned out everything and Sadie added a few touches here and there. The first part of the operation was to get some dirt out of them, have them "accidentally" let out some secrets about one another while Tessa and Sadie tape record everything. Tessa decided she'd go first. "Okay, listen, I'm gonna go first, seeing as how I don't really know Jude and everything.

"Okay. Let's check over everything. Tape recorder?"

"Check."

"New batteries?"

"Check."

"New tape?"

"Check."

"Looks like you've got everything. All you need now is to find Jude and get the info we need. You ready?"

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?"

"I think she's in Studio B. Good luck."

"Alright, here goes nothing." Tessa walks toward Studio B with a grinning Sadie looking after her. Jude was in the studio at the soundboard listening to SME. She pressed the intercom button to talk to the guys who were in the recording booth. "You guys need to increase your tempo around the end if you want the sound you're looking for."

"Coolness, dude."

"Spied, right now, I'm producing you which means I'm pretty much your boss. So, could you please be a little professional and call me by my name?"

Okay, _Jude_." He put a strong emphasis on her name. Jude sighed into the mic when she noticed someone standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Tessa. Is there something you needed?"

"I was just wondering if we could, uh talk."

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we could get to know one another, since we don't really know each other." Tessa slipped her hand into her pocket to press the Record button. The tape recorder started to record the conversation. "Um, okay. Why don't we head over to the couch and sit."

"Sure."

"Okay, guys, you can keep playing or take a break. Your choice."

"Well, the dudes and I have decided to take a break. That alright with you, _Jude_?"

"Shut up and get out."

"Yes ma'am. Yeesh, when did you become so rude?" Jude gave him a look that told him, "You better get out of here or else." Spied got the message and walked off with Kyle and Wally. Jude sauntered over to take a seat beside Tessa on the couch. "Okay, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, um, so how are things?" Tessa had made sure the tape recorder was in her right pocket so she could record easier. "Well, things are good. I'm producing a lot more now. I just started working with SME this morning. My fourth album is processing right now. Tommy's in Studio A listening to the tracks I laid down yesterday."

"Hmm. And how are things with Tommy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since he got back and you guys have been working together. How's that been?"

"Oh. Well, fine I guess." Jude failed to mention all the things that had been going to between her and Tommy, such as the kiss, or the extra burst of flirtation, or the butterflies that flew around in her stomach every time she looked at him. It was becoming even more difficult to restrain herself from acting on her feelings for Tommy. "Jude."

"What?"

"It's just you and me. You can be honest." Jude looked around. The door was closed. There was no one else in the room. She turned to look at Tessa. There was sincerity in her eyes. Jude wanted desperately to tell someone her real feelings, so she confessed the truth to Tessa. "Things with me and Tommy are fantastic. Every time I see him, my stomach starts flip flopping. Every time I say or hear his name, I can't help but smile. Every time we touch, I can feel my whole body tremor form the electricity. Every time I think about him, my heart skips a beat. What I'm trying to say is that I am completely, madly, head-over-heals in love with him."

"Ah, I thought so. Does Tommy know any of this?"

"No. Well, yes, but not in detail."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, I've got a boyfriend named Jamie."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Why is it that you're with Jamie when you have these strong feelings for Tommy?" Jude sighed a heavy exasperated sigh. "I chose Jamie because I was afraid of getting hurt again by Tommy."

'I see."

"He's hurt me so much, and yet I can't stay away. Like, for instance, on my sixteenth birthday, when he kissed me, and then took it back."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. And then, on the night of our very first date, he leaves me. Tells me he's gotta go and he doesn't know if he's coming back. I was hurt, broken. I couldn't perform. I was a mess. Then he comes back, so things go back to normal, that is, until my eighteenth birthday. We had been dating for a few days, and he wanted to go public. I didn't. I think I pushed him away without meaning to, so I go sing him a song, telling him and everyone else that we're in love. Big mistake. He tells me I'm drunk and that I'm embarrassing myself."

"He didn't."

"Yeah, but it was for my own good, believe it or not. Anyway, he gets drunk, and the next thing I know, he's kissing Sadie, or she's kissing him. You see, the guy has ripped out my heart and handed it to me back in pieces so many times. There's only so much heartache a girl can take."

"I get your point. But, excuse me if I'm out of line, but if you both love each other so much, shouldn't the pain be worth it? Shouldn't you want to risk getting hurt just as long as you end up together?" Jude pondered this thought a moment. Tessa brought her out of her thoughts with a question. "Just answer me one question. Do you love him?"

"I do. I love Tommy with my heart, mind, body, and soul. I love him with every fiber in my being. He's my everything." Jude looked at Tessa a long time, a comfortable silence falling over them. After about a minute, Tessa spoke. "That was a good answer." She smiled and Jude smiled back. Just then, Kwest walked in. "Jude, Darius wants all artists and producers in his office, ASAP."

"Okay, on my way." Jude got up to leave, but not before turning around to Tessa and saying, "Thanks for listening."

"No problem." Jude walked out of the studio as Tessa was turning off the tape recorder. "Tessa's Phase One of Operation J.T. complete. Jude walked towards D's office and noticed Tommy coming out of Studio A. She looked at him, suddenly feeling over exposed because of her earlier confession. "Hey Jude," he said simply.

"Hey Tommy. Do you know what Darius wants?"

"No clue."

"Hm." Jude and Tommy walked into his office and Jude noticed all the other people in there. Karma, Spiederman, Kyle, Wally and Kwest were all sitting in a circle around Darius's desk. "Jude, Tommy, have a seat." Tommy took a seat beside Kwest and Jude sat next beside Tommy. "I called you all in here because I have some very important news. You guys are going to a Christmas album."


	5. Chapter 4:Christmas WishesOther Things

**A/N-thanks once again for the awesome reviews! You guys are seriously awesome! But I do miss my faithful reader, ToMmYandJuDe-ISlover! Where have you gone??? I miss your stories! But anyways, here's the next update! I do not own anything Instant Star related, but I do own **_**"Christmas Wishes" **_**(the song). This contains some serious Jommy moments! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Christmas Wishes…And Other Things

"We're gonna do a what?" Jude looked at Darius like he had grown two more heads. "We're going to make a Christmas album."

"Why?"

"The idea just came to me. It's something new for all of you. So all of you are going to be on the album, except Kwest. He's going to be producing Karma."

"Wait, _everybody's _singing?"

"Yes, Tom, everyone is singing, even you." Darius smiled down at Tommy as his face lost color. Jude let out a snicker and Tommy gave her a death glare.

"Okay, everybody get to work. Time is not on your side." Everyone exited the office. Jude caught up with Tommy walking towards Studio A. "Wow, Little Tommy Q coming out of retirement, can't miss that."

"Jude, I haven't done anything like this in a long time, with the exception of the charity event with Chaz. I don't know if I'm ready."

"What? Is Tommy Quincy afraid of doing a song?"

"I'm not afraid, just nervous."

"Mhmm, I bet."

"What, I'm not!"

"Sure. Anyway, do you want to want to work on the duet or solo first?"

"The duet."

"Alrighty then. Shall we go into the studio and get started?"

"We shall." They walked into the studio and got to work immediately. After about two hours, they had about everything down except the chorus. "No, I don't like that line. It's too sappy."

"Sappy?! Jude, what are you talking about? It's passionate."

"Well, then it's a little too passionate."

"No way! It's got eh right amount!"

"Well, what about this, then?" She took the pencil to erase the line he wrote and wrote one of her own. He read it when she was finished, a frown forming on his lips. "This? You aren't serious, are you?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? It's too bland. There's like, no emotion in this."

"Whatever! There's plenty of emotion in it."

"No there isn't. You're putting the feelings out there, but you're hiding them with this line. How about this?" He took the pencil to write another line. Jude looked over it with a furrowed brow. She re-read it over and over until the gears in her head clicked. "Okay, I'm liking this. It's passionate, but it's not putting everything out there."

"Great! I'll go tell D we're ready to record." Tommy left and brought Darius back a moment later. Kwest was asked to sit in and work the soundboard. "Okay, Tommy and Jude, Christmas Wishes take one in five, four, three two." Jude and Tommy were sitting in the recording booth, facing each other with the microphone in the middle. "You ready, girl?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." The music began playing in the headphones. Jude looked at Tommy before getting ready to sing.

**Christmas Wishes**

**Verse 1 (Jude)**

_**If I had to wish for anything**_

_**Anything at all**_

_**I'd wish for your love**_

_**To be your shooting star**_

_**If I had to dream anything**_

_**Anything in my mind**_

_**I'd dream of us together**_

_**Leaving all of this behind**_

**Chorus (Jude)**

_**Christmas Wishes**_

_**Mistletoe kisses**_

_**Winter wonderland**_

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Love me more than there are stars in the sky**_

_**I'll be your girl and you'll be my guy**_

Tommy smiled at Jude before his verse came on.

**Verse 2 (Tommy)**

_**You've been there for me**_

_**More than I can say**_

_**If I had the chance**_

_**I'd take all your pain away**_

_**I wish I could change**_

_**Change everything that's gone wrong**_

_**I wish I could be there**_

_**To show you how to be strong**_

**Chorus (Tommy)**

_**Christmas wishes **_

_**Mistletoe kisses**_

_**Winter wonderland **_

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Love me more than anything in the world**_

_**I'll be your guy and you'll be my girl**_

**Bridge (Both)**

_**Lovin' you has been like a rollercoaster**_

_**We're still on this ride**_

_**But I feel invincible**_

_**With you by my side (by my side)**_

_**Oh yeah yeah yeah**_

**Chorus (Both)**

_**Christmas wishes **_

_**Mistletoe kisses **_

_**Winter wonderland**_

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Our love is irreplaceable**_

_**Our hearts unbreakable**_

**Chorus (Both)**

_**Christmas wishes (mistletoe kisses)**_

_**Winter wonderland (take me by the hand)**_

_**Our love is irreplaceable (our hearts unbreakable)**_

**Chorus (Both)**

_**Christmas wishes**_

_**Mistletoe kisses**_

_**Winter wonderland**_

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Our love is irreplaceable**_

_**Our hearts unbreakable**_

They ended the song, never taking their eyes off of each other. "Guys, that was, uh, wow, just wow." Kwest was pretty much speechless as he stared at the two through the class. They were staring at each other intently, completely oblivious to everyone else in the studio. "Uh, guys? I believe that was a perfect take. We'll add the band later. Guys? Hello? Are you listening?" Jude and Tommy were too absorbed in each other to pay attention to him. "We should give them a moment," Darius said as he ushered Kwest out of the room. They faintly noticed that someone had left the room. Tommy was first to finally break the silence. "Jude, we…that…I mean you were incredible." He walked over to her, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You'll always be my shooting star." His voice sent shivers down her spine. He looked into her eyes intently, repeating the words with his eyes. He was about to open the door when she got up and gently placed her hand on top of his, which was resting on the doorknob. She then started to sing to him.

"Your eyes are holding up the sky. Your eyes make me weak I don't know why." She looked up at him, hoping he understood the meaning. Clearly he did because he gently backed her against the wall. They weren't speaking, but talking with their eyes. They intertwined their fingers as he slowly made his way towards her ear. "Jude," was the only thing he had to say to send tingles and shivers all throughout her body. He started to kiss her ear, earlobe and directly under her ear. She turned her neck to give him better access. She let out a slight moan as he continued to kiss her neck. He made his way up her neck, stopping to pay special attention to her jaw line. He kissed her cheek and then finally the corner of her mouth before pulling away. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. She silently told him to continue. He slowly leaned down and was only inches away from her lips when Jude's phone rang. The familiar chords of 'I'm In Love with My Guitar' played throughout the recording booth, so Jude knew it was Jamie.

"Hey Jamie.Yeah, I was just finishing up here. Okay, I'll meet you there in a minute. Alright, see you in a few. Bye." She looked up at Tommy, her eyes full of sadness. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."

"No, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." His eyes quickly reflected her sadness before he walked out of the room. Jude sighed as she thought about what had just happened. Sure, it was just a little necking, if you will, but there was so much emotion. He was so tender with her. His touch and breath had caused her whole body to quiver. A small smile tugged at her lips as she left G-Major and went to meet Janie.


	6. Chapter 5: Songs About You By Me

**A/N-your reviews are awesome! They make me get warm fuzzies inside! Lol, but I do wish I knew where ToMmYandJuDe-ISlover has gone! But my other author, LovesMeSomeJommy has a fantastic new story out that you should definitely check out! And sorry about the long update! I'll try my hardest to post sooner! And I don't own anything associated with Instant Star, but I do own **_**'December Girl' **_**and **_**'My December.' **_**Anyways, enjoy this update! Also, look out for my other fic, 'Fade To Black' to be updated tomorrow!**

Chapter 5: Songs about You by Me

Jamie had asked Jude to meet him at a small café named Espresso's. He needed to clear the air with her. He needed his girlfriend. Jude arrived about ten minutes after he called. "Hey, Jamie. I would've been here sooner but traffic was murder. So, anyways, did you need to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, actually I did. Have a seat."

"Okay." Jude sat across from Jamie. He had his arms on the table, his hands folded. He sighed heavily before choosing his words. "Jude, lately you've been distant, kind of like you aren't really here and I think I know why. I believe it's because Tommy left and you've missed him, seeing as how he's your friend and all. So you've withdrawn from everything. Am I right?"

'Yeah, something like that,' Jude thought. 'If only you knew the half of it.'

"Jamie, you are so right! I just felt so, I don't know, empty since he left, but know he's back and everything is back to normal."

"I thought that was it. I'm so glad you're feeling better, though."

"Oh yeah, much. Thanks for understanding, Jamie. And hey look I'm sorry about blowing you off and everything. I'm glad we got everything out in the open."

"Yeah, me too. And don't worry about it. I understand completely."

"Thanks. You're the best." She got up to give him a quick peck on the lips before gathering her stuff. As she was about to leave, Jamie's voice stopped her. "Where are you going?" I thought we'd have coffee and hang."

"I would but I've got something to take care of. We'll do this soon, I promise. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She gave him one quick kiss before leaving. Jamie smiled inwardly to himself. He had his girl back. Jude hopped into her blue Mustang and drove off. She had been driving for about five minutes before stopping at a brick building about two stories high. Jude went in and came out twenty minutes later carrying a small bag with two small boxes in it. Jude drove on home, planning on staying there the rest of the night. She was greeted by a surprise as she walked through the door. Sadie and Tessa were sitting on the couch, apparently laughing at something hysterical. "Oh, hey Jude. We didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, sorry about the Invasion of the Laughing Freaks."

"I invited Tessa over to hang out. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not. Feel free to stop by anytime. But I'm gonna go upstairs and write. See you guys tomorrow."

"See you," the girls said in unison before cracking up all over again. Jude went up to her room, got her journal and began to write. She worked on the song all night and a little into the morning before she finally put away her notebook and guitar and went to bed. At five forty-seven, Jude woke up, getting up earlier than usual. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. She decided to add some final tweaks to her song before taking a shower. About twenty minutes later, she was out of the shower and in her room getting dressed. She dressed herself in a black t-shirt, a pair of slightly tight jeans and her Converse sneakers. Downstairs, Jude was greeted by a snoring Sadie and a sleeping Tessa. Jude smiled to herself. She left them a note so they didn't worry.

_Sadie,_

_I've gone to the studio early. I'll see you there later._

_Love,_

_Jude_

She left the note on the counter and headed off to G-Major. Tommy had woken up early, even earlier than Jude. She had been on his mind since yesterday. Yesterday was very weird for them. He had kissed her, well almost, sort of. Then her stupid cell phone had to ring. Damn cell phones always had to ruin the moment! He had been working on his own song since yesterday. He tweaked his song before taking a quick shower. Ten minutes later, he was out and in his room. He put on a maroon long-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of loose jeans and a pair of sneakers. Once he was dressed, he headed out the door to leave for G-Major. Tommy got there a little after six and Jude got there a little after six-thirty. While Tommy was in Studio A, Jude went into Darius's office. He was sitting at his desk with some files out. He looked up when he heard Jude come in. "Jude! How's my favorite Instant Star doing?"

"Good. Great. I'm doing great."

"That's good to hear. Anything I can help you with?"

"Not really. I just wanted to tell you I've finishes my song."

"Really? All ready? That's great, Jude!"

"Yeah, I was just going to record the acoustic in Studio B."

"Great. Can't wait to hear it."

"Yeah." Jude sat there as Darius went back to looking at his files. He noticed this and looked up at her. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No. Well, yes. How do you, uh, know Tessa?"

"Oh, she's a friend of the family. Our families were very close. I knew she was out of school, so I invited her to come down to Toronto for the week. Was she at your place last night?"

"Yeah. Sadie invited her over. They seem to be getting along well."

"That's good. She needs to make new friends."

"Well, I guess I'll go and record that acoustic now. See ya later."

"Later, Jude." She walked out of his office to see Tommy walking towards hospitality. "Is it safe to come around or has Tommy not had his coffee yet?"

"It's safe."

"Good to hear. So how's your song coming along?"

"Fine. Actually, I'm ready to record the acoustic right now.

"Really? So am I. I guess I'll head to Studio B while you take Studio A.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit."

"See ya." She turned to leave as Tommy watched her leave. He surveyed her "assets" while she was walking. She knew he was watching her so she swayed her hips even more. He smiled to himself as he made his way to Studio A and she went to Studio B. After about ten minutes, Jude decided she was ready to lay down her song. She left Studio B and headed over to Studio A. Tommy noticed someone coming in as he strummed the last chord. "Jude, you finished already?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd come in and lay it down."

"Sounds good. I'll get D and Kwest in here." He left and came back a few seconds later with Darius and Kwest behind him. "So, I'm ready to lay down my new track, 'December Girl.'" Tommy's head shot up when he heard the title of the song. "Okay, let's here it then!" Darius yelled encouragingly at Jude as she made her way towards the recording booth. She sat down on the stool and placed the headphones on. Kwest put the c.d. in the player. "Jude Harrison's 'December Girl' take one in three, two, and one." Music began to play as Jude fixed her gaze on Tommy.

**December Girl**

**Verse 1:**

_**You said I was too young, that I couldn't love you**_

_**Then you kissed me and took it back, you took my heart too**_

_**Now we're right back here again, feeling it all once more**_

_**Are you gonna walk away, breaking me to the core**_

**Chorus:**

_**I just want you to know that I wanna be your December girl**_

_**I want to be your entire world**_

_**I don't want you to be another song about love and lies and lost opportunity**_

_**I just want you to be here with me**_

**Verse 2:**

_**We've been dancing around love for way too long**_

_**Sick of playing out everything in a song**_

_**Hate being with anyone that isn't you**_

_**Tell me you're sick of all we've been through**_

**Chorus:**

_**I just want you to know that I wanna be your December girl**_

_**I want to be your entire world**_

_**I don't want you to be another song about love and lies and lost opportunity**_

_**I just want you to be here with me**_

**Bridge:**

_**I'm sick of all the lies**_

_**I don't wanna hide it anymore**_

_**Can you see it in my eyes?**_

_**I wanna be your girl**_

**Chorus x2:**

_**I just want you to know that I wanna be your December girl**_

_**I want to be your entire world**_

_**I don't want you to be another song about love and lies and lost opportunity**_

_**I just want you to be here with me**_

_**Here with me**_

_**Here with me**_

_**Here with me**_

Jude finished her song with her eyes still locked on Tommy. He looked back at her with the same intensity. "Jude, that was fantastic. You may need to a few more takes, but it was really incredible. You can come back in now," Kwest said to Jude through the glass. Jude broke eye contact with Tommy for a moment to gather her things and exit. When she entered the room, Tommy stood up to leave. Before leaving, he whispered in her ear. "I want you to hear this. It's for you." Jude only nodded and took his seat as he made his way to the recording booth. "Tommy Quincy's 'My December' take one in three, two and one," Kwest's voice filled the booth once again. Tommy placed the headphones on and his eyes immediately landed on Jude. His soft, smooth voice filled the room a few beats later.

**My December**

**Verse 1:**

_**I used to be such a mess**_

_**I man without a cause**_

_**I'm not perfect in every way**_

_**I come with many flaws**_

_**But when I met you, you made me wanna be a better man**_

_**I'm not ready to lose it all again**_

**Chorus:**

_**Girl, I want you to be my December**_

_**Even till the end of November**_

_**Everything about you turns up the sky**_

_**Without your love, I know I would die**_

_**Everything I know had changed cause of you**_

_**But I'm ready to start over new**_

**Verse 2:**

_**Now that you're in, I can't get you out**_

_**You're stuck in me forever**_

_**I don't want you to ever leave**_

_**I want all of you with me forever**_

_**Now that I've met you, I am a better man**_

_**I'm not ready to lose it all again**_

**Chorus:**

_**Girl, I want you to be my December**_

_**Even till the end of November**_

_**Everything about you turns up the sky**_

_**Without you love, I know I would die**_

_**Everything I know has changed cause of you**_

_**But I'm ready to start over new**_

**Bridge:**

_**So much has happened between us**_

_**All of this feels strange**_

_**But I know how I feel about you**_

_**I don't want this feeling to change**_

_**Chorus 1**_

_**Chorus 2:**_

_**Girl, you are my December**_

_**My walk to remember**_

_**You make the world spin a little faster**_

_**I'm your natural disaster**_

_**I love you just eh way you are**_

_**You will always be my shooting star**_

_**My shooting star**_

Jude's eyes were welled up with tears and threatening to spill over when Tommy finished his song. "T, man that was pretty damn incredible." Tommy took that as his cue to exit the booth. He smiled at Jude who smiled back as he entered the room. "Alright, T, Jude, those were some great takes. You'll definitely have to do some more, but that really was great for fist takes. Keep up the great work." Darius left the room, leaving Kwest, Jude and Tommy. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Karma. See you guys later," and with that, Kwest left. Tommy and Jude both looked at each other again. Jude stepped forward to Tommy and whispered in his ear, "You know I'll always be your girl " Tommy couldn't help but shiver and smile at the same time. "I know you will. Always and forever." Now it was Jude's turn to smile.

"Thanks for the song. It meant a lot."

"No problem. I guess it was time for you to be my inspiration."

"Yeah, and I guess you continue to be mine."

"That's what I do best."

"Yup, that and _other _things."

"Hum, such as?"

"Quincy, I think you know what."

"How about you enlighten me."

"What, and feed your already large ego?"

"Ouch, that one hurt, Harrison."

"I bet. Let's just finish up these songs, okay?"

"Sure, me and my ego can do that without getting bruised."

"Ha-ha, Quincy. Let's just get to work."

"Okay." They spent the rest of the day working and perfecting their songs while Tessa and Sadie worked on Operation J.T.C.


	7. Chapter 6: Confession of a Mending Heart

**A/N-just updating cause this chapter is really short. Anyways, this is like second to the last chapter! The next chapter is split into two parts and then the epilogue and that's it! I'm kinda sad to see it go, but there are other projects I'm eager to start. So, yeah, I don't anything Instant Star. And the reviews were amazing! I'm so glad everyone liked the songs! LovesMeSomeJommy, copperboom321, pwbhswriter2009, madionko, Eternita14, Jommy4eva Home and Away, chocolateelephantz and srayyeyed68 rock! you all keep this fic going!!  
**

Chapter 6: Confessions of a Mending Heart

Tessa and Sadie were sitting in a private conference room in G-Major finalizing their plans. "Okay, Tommy's in Studio A and Jude is in Studio B. Now's your chance to talk to Tommy. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"What about supplies?"

"I've got the tape recorder, fresh batteries and a new tape."

"Alrighty, looks like everything's a go. You ready to do this?"

"You know, tricking Tommy has a surprisingly satisfying effect on me."

"Well, you are doing it for the greater good."

"True. Well, I think I'm gonna go. Wish me luck."

"Alright. Good luck!"

"See ya!" Sadie left the room in search of Tommy. Just as Tessa said, he was in Studio A mixing one of Jude's songs. Tommy noticed that someone was there in the room. He took his headphones off. "Sadie, uh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to talk. See how things are with you."

"Um, okay. Have a seat."

"Thanks." She sat in a swivel chair beside him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"How are things with you? I mean, in general."

"Well, work is good. Not as much to do since Jude's an up-and-coming producer."

"And how are things with you and Jude?"

"What are you talking about?" Sadie had placed the tape recorder in her right pocket and pressed Record after telling Tommy she wanted to talk. "I mean, what's going on with you two since you got back and everything."

"Things are fine." He failed to mention all the details between him and Jude. Even though she was with Jamie, he could tell there was something between them. They had practically kissed for goodness sakes, but he wasn't about to tell Sadie that. "Fine? Things between you and Jude are just "fine"? Come on, Tommy. I know you aren't big with sharing your feelings, but be honest. How are things really between you and Jude?"

"Things between us are better than they have been in a while. I don't know how to describe it. It's just…great."

"Okay, how about you answer me this: how does Jude make you feel?" Tommy looked at her skeptically.

"Why are you going all "psychologist" on me?"

"Honestly? I'd rather talk to you about this than Jude. Besides, we like never talk anymore. It's like we don't exist on the same planet. So, how bout it?" Tommy looked at her and sighed before answering.

"Jude makes me feel like…like I could move mountains. She makes me feel like I could stop the world from turning if I needed to. She makes me feel like every star in the sky shines just for her. She makes me feel like I can be a better man. I know I've hurt her in the past and I know I don't deserve her, but I still want to try."

"Newsflash, Tommy: you're already a better man. Things with us weren't perfect but you were still a good guy. You still are. I know you've hurt Jude but I know you care about her a lot. I see the way you care for her so I know you're a better guy. You've changed so much since I met you, it's incredible."

"Thanks, Sadie. You know I really am sorry about the way things went between us."

"Don't worry about it. So answer me one last question: do you love Jude?"

"Sadie, you can't ask me that."

"I can, I am and I will. Now answer the question."

"You know I do."

"Yeah, I kinda just wanted to hear you say it."

"Ha-ha." They shared a short laugh before Sadie spoke again. "Listen, Jude's stubborn, just like me and just like our mom, and when we have kids, they'll be stubborn. Right now, she's in a very stubborn stage, but sooner or later, she's gonna realize what she wants, or who. And I know it's gonna be you."

"You really think so, Sadie?"

"Yeah I do." She stood up to leave, but Tommy's voice stopped her. "Thanks for listening, Sades. It means a lot."

"No problem," she left the room, turning off the tape recorder. "Sadie's Phase One of Operation J.T.C. complete." She walked off to find Tessa. Meanwhile, Jude was in Studio B working with SME. "Okay guys, you can take a break. We'll work on this later." The guys left the booth and Wally and Kyle went to find some lunch while Spied made his way back to the studio He came and sat beside Jude. "Hey, Jude."

"Wow, you're actually calling me Jude instead of dude. That's a shock."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure."

"So, uh where's Jamie? Haven't seen him around here lately."

"I don't know. He's probably out scouting some new artists."

"Shouldn't you know where he is?"

"Look Spied, I'm his girlfriend, not his keeper."

"Could have fooled me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jude, you know exactly what it means."

"How about you clue me in?"

"You guys are both really good friends of mine, so it sucks when one of you is hurting. Well, Jamie's hurting, and I think you know why. You shouldn't do this to him. He doesn't deserve it. You need to decide what you want before someone really gets hurt," without another word, he left Jude to contemplate what he said. All of a sudden Darius's loud voice came over the intercom. "Attention everyone at G-Major. Will the following persons please report to my office: Jude, Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, Speiderman Mind Explosion, Jamie, Karma and Tessa. Everyone else continue working Thank you." Jude looked around before making her way to D's office. A lot of people were still filing in when Jude walked in. She noticed Jamie was already seated and ready so she made her way towards him. "Hey," she said to him.

"Hey. How you been?"

"Good. You? Feels like I haven't seen you in ages. It's like you've been MIA or something."

"Well, with me scouting new artists and you recording **and **producing, there isn't much time for us to see much of each other."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." He placed a hand on hers. She smiled at him sweetly. Tommy took this opportunity to walk in. He noticed Jamie and Jude sitting on the left side of the room. They were holding hands and smiling. He decided to sit on the other side of the room. Just as Karma walked in, Darius shut the door behind her. "Okay is that everybody? I'm glad everyone made it here. I called you in here because I have another important announcement."

"We're not doing another album, a re we?" Karma asked in a worried tone."

"No, you're not. Actually, G-Major is hosting its first Christmas party."


	8. Chapter 7: Presents, Parties and Feeling

**A/N-SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I would have done it on like Thursday, but my internet wasn't working. Sorry again! Well, this is the last chapter or the first part of the last chapter! All of your questions will be answered and the Jommy will come? (Or will it?) After this first part comes the second part and then the epilogue and then we're 100 finished! Wow, I'm kinda sad to see it go, but there are other things I'm eager to get started. And thanks a lot to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are awesome! And a very special shout out to a new favorite author and an old favorite, Jayne Black and LovesMeSomeJommy, you guys are the best! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7: Presents, Parties and Feelings Part 1

"Wow, D. That sounds…neat." Everyone sniggered at her word of choice.

"I'm glad you think so, Jude. The big wigs of G-Major were sitting in a board meeting when the idea to do something neat came about." Darius smirked at the use of the word. Anyway, a lot of ideas were tossed around before some intelligent soul suggested the idea of a Christmas party. So basically, the setup's gonna be like Jude's sweet sixteen."

'Oh great. So does this mean Tommy's gonna kiss me and then take it back? No, he wouldn't do that again. Besides, we've had like six since then. Well, maybe five and a half,' Jude thought silently.

"So if it's gonna be like my sweet sixteen, you better call Shay and let him publicly humiliate me." Everyone looked taken aback, especially Darius and Tommy. "Sorry. That wasn't funny."

"That's okay, Jude. But on Christmas Eve, we'll be having the party. Between now and then, I'm gonna need everyone to help set up, and Jude, I wanna have you sing. You down for that?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright, well you'll start off with 'I Don't Know If I Should Stay' and end with 'White Lines.' Cool?"

"Yeah, um, why do I have to end it with 'White Lines?"

"Jude, that song was your biggest hit. It was the most and top downloaded for seven weeks straight! Gotta save the best for last."

"Oh. Well, I was just wondering." Tommy and Jude exchanged a knowing look before Darius spoke again.

"So, Christmas Eve, come dressed to impress. I'll be showing everyone how to set up. Any questions? Good, now everyone get to work," and with that everyone left his office.

"Hey Jamie, I gotta talk to Tommy for a second. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See ya later." He gave her a quick kiss before leaving. She then turned back to Tommy.

"So, another G-Major party, huh? This should end well."

"Well, I don't see why it shouldn't?"

"Yeah well, a lot can happen between now and then."

"True. But 'White Lines'? Wow, pretty cool what D said."

"Yeah. I had no idea it was that big. I mean I knew it was big, but not that big."

"That's pretty incredible."

"Guess your inspiration is all I need to make a hit"

"Glad I could be of service. So, do you wanna go and practice your songs before Darius makes us his own personal slaves?"

"I think he already does that, but yeah, let's go and practice." They went to practice and hadn't been working for more than twenty minutes before Sadie walked in.

"Hey Jude, Tessa and I are gonna head on home. See ya later. Oh, and could you call the cell before you come home?"

"Yeah okay."

"Great! Well, I'll see you guys both later."

"Later." Sadie left and Tommy and Jude looked at each other quizzically.

"They seem to be getting along well."

"Uh-huh, they do, but have you noticed that they've been acting weird?"

"Yeah, I wonder what's up."

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." As they finished up in the studio, Sadie and Tessa mad their way home and were sitting on the Harrison's couch. They had the tape recorder and two tapes scattered around them.

"So how'd things go with Tommy today?" Tessa asked Sadie who was directly in front of her.

"Good, no great. It was weird cause he was so easily open with me. I wonder why."

"Maybe he was finally ready to admit his true feelings, even if they weren't to Jude."

"Huh, you could right. So, do you know what you're gonna do with these tapes?"

"Yup. I' gonna take all the content from these tapes, lay them out and tale the dialogue I want and put it together. Then I'm going to mix it all on a cd and play it at the party."

"The party? You wanna play it at the party?"

"Well, yeah. I mean. Not like in front of everyone but have it play when they're alone."

"Oh. That sounds cool! So we'll plant the cd in a studio and have them go into the studio to listen to it. Sound like a plan?"

"Totally." The girls shook hands and grinned at each other before Sadie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sades, it's Jude. Just letting you know that I'm leaving the studio and on my way home."

"See you in a little while."

"K. Bye." Sadie closed her phone and looked at Tessa.

"Okay, she's on her way home. We should get rid of this." The girls quickly discarded everything before Jude got home. Jude walked into her house a few minutes later, feeling completely tired.

"Hey guys. I'm pretty beat, so I'm just gonna head on upstairs."

"Yeah, we were just about to hit the hay, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jude went upstairs and quickly into bed as the girls downstairs got ready for bed. The next few days were a frantic blur as everyone hurried to prepare for the party. This left barely any time for anyone to work, so no one did. After many hours of preparation, everything was set for the party and the day of the party arrived. It was Christmas Eve night and Jude, Sadie and Tessa were at the Harrison's house getting ready.

"Wow, Jude. You look hot."

"Uh, thanks, I guess. I don't really know how to take that, so I'll just take it as a compliment."

"As you should. I'm saying this in a completely heterosexual way."

"Good to know."

"You know, Jude I must say that I didn't think there'd be anyone who could surpass my feminine experience. I guess I was wrong."

"Well, what can I say? It's a gift."

"It's a really cool gift, I must say. So are you guys ready to go?"

"Yup," the two girls said in unison as they made their way out the door. Jamie was waiting outside and once he saw Jude, his mouth fell open.

"Wow, Jude You look amazing."

"Why thank you, Mr. Andrews, she said spinning around. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant red dress that flipped out lightly around mid-leg. She had on silvery-clear, strap on heels. She wore very little make-up: a little eyeliner, blush and some lip gloss. Her hair was down around her shoulders in loose curls and she had a dangling diamond earring in each ear. Jamie escorted Jude to the car and the gang drove off to G-Major. The lights were low and there was soft music playing when they arrived. Jude had barely set foot inside when Darius called her to his office.

"Okay, in the middle of your other two songs, you're going to perform your new single, 'December Girl'. Cool?'

"Nice to see you too, D. You look great."

"Sorry. You look great, Jude."

"Thanks."

"So you ready to go out there?"

"Sure am!"

"Alright, then! Let's do it!" They left his office to make their way to the "mini stage" Darius had set up. As she was waiting to perform she looked out into the audience. She saw everyone out there. Kwest, Darius, Jamie, the SME boys, Karma, and Tessa were all there. But where was Tommy?

"Hey, Sadie, have you seen Tommy?" Sadie looked out in the audience and immediately spotted him near the front.

"I think you need to look again." Jude looked again, and sure enough, there's Tommy. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She made her way to the microphone.

"I believe everyone's here, so I'll go ahead and get started. The first song I'm going to sing is entitled 'I Don't Know If I Should Stay' and it's about a lot of things in my life, so here it goes." She looked at Tommy one last time before starting the song, thinking about its many meanings, especially Tommy. She finished the song without a hitch and there was a short applause before she went into her next song. She looked at Tommy, her gaze lingering a little longer because they both knew the song was about him. Thunderous applause followed after she finished. Finally, I was time for her to do 'White Lines'. She was especially anxious to do this song. The music began playing as she looked at him. He was now looking at her furiously. Her eyes rarely left his unless she closed them during a high chord.

"I held you in my arms lat night. I dreamed we were riding on a star. I kissed you and the sun began to shine. In dreams I can do anything," that was the biggest part of the song to both of them, so their eyes locked in a heated gaze.


	9. Chapter 9: P, P and F Part 2

**A/N-well guys, this it, the final chapter! It is so amazing to know that everyone loved this story so much! A special shout out to LovesMeSomeJommy, for her fantastic reviews and continuous support. Pwbhswriter2009, you have been absolutely amazing! Chocolateelephantz you have become one of my favorite reviewers! This one's for you! ToMmYandJuDe-ISlover, you have been MIA for a while, but I know why. Just come back! Now, the last chapter of Christmas Wishes!**

Chapter 8: Presents, Parties and Feelings, Part 2

The song ended, as did the show, and Jude received several cheers from the crowd. She bowed before walking off stage. She was making her way towards Tommy, but Jamie stopped her.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" She dejectedly walked off with him as he took her to an empty hallway.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, I was going to wait until tomorrow to give this to you, but after that performance, I decided to give it to you now." He pulled out a cd from his jacket pocket and handed it to Jude.

"I know I've made you like a million of these, but this is kind of like a greatest hits cd. And I promise that I won't make another one of these. It doesn't just have songs, but some commentary and such that I think you'll like."

"Aw, Jamie! This is so sweet! Thank you," she said as she hugged him tightly. As she pulled away, she grabbed something from her clutch. It was a small velvet box.

"This is your gift." He took the box from her and opened it. Inside there was a single silver band.

"It's fashionable but not really flashy. Just the way you like it." Before she could think about it, he pulled her into a rough but passionate kiss. She really didn't know how to respond, so she settled for giving him a little, just enough to satisfy him. When he started to deepen the kiss, she hastily pulled away. He looked a little taken aback and hurt, but Jude didn't see mto notice.

"So, uh, 'White Lines'. What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were practically burning holes into Quincy out there."

"Oh that. Well you know…artist/producer stuff. No biggie."

"I don't think artists and producers ar supposed to look at each other like that."

"Jamie, what are you getting at?"

"I just wanna know why you have to look at him like that."

"Well, geez, what do you expect? The song's…about him."

"Really? When'd you write it?"

"On tour. I still had feelings for him, so I wanted to put them away." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized what she said.

"Jamie,"

"On tour, huh? So all that at the airport was fake?"

"No! Jamie, no, don't ever think that."

"Then explain the song, Jude!"

"I can't explain it! I put the feelings to a song like a always do."

"Apparently those "feelings" didn't stay in the song." He looked at her with pain and hurt in his eyes before walking away. Jude's eyes were welling up with tears. She turned and ran into Studio A. Tommy heard a loud slam, so he excused himself from the party to investigate. He wasn't aware that Sadie and Tessa were following behind him. He was surprised to see Jude hunched over and shaking viciously in Studio A. He entered without knocking or making any noise.

"Jude, what's wrong?" She looked up at him, her face damp and her nose a little runny.

"Oh God, Tommy, I'm such a horrible person! I don't deserve his forgiveness if he ever decides to give it to me. I don't deserve anything!" She broke down into a new set of sobs. Tommy came over to her, kneeling In front of he.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey shh.Don't eve say that about yourself, not ever. Do you understand me?"

"But I hurt him! I used him for my own selfish reasons. Twice!"

"Hey," he said while cupping her face with his right hand and looking up at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"You made a mistake. Everybody makes then It does not by any means make you a horrible person. Please don't ever less of yourself because you made a mistake. Trust me, it doesn't help." Once he finished, he gently thumbed away the tears on her face. Her face erupted into a sweet smile as he consoled her.

"Thank you, Tommy. You always know what to say."

"Well, I try." She pulled him into a heartfelt hug as another way of saying "thank you". After about a minute or so, she pulled away from him.

"Tommy I-"

"Play it now!" Suddenly the cd player turned on and an unfamiliar recording started to play in the studio.

"And how are things with Tommy?"

"Things with Tommy and I are fantastic. Every time I see him, my stomach starts flip flopping. Every time I say or hear his name, I can't help but smile. Every time we touch, I can feel my whole body tremor form the electricity. Every time I think about him, my heart skips a beat." Jude's eyes widened as she remembered the conversation and she knew what was coming up next.

"Why is it that you're with Jamie when you have these strong feelings for Tommy?" Jude sighed a heavy exasperated sigh.

"I chose Jamie because I was afraid of getting hurt again by Tommy."

"Excuse me if I'm out of line, but if you both love each other so much, shouldn't the pain be worth it? Shouldn't you want to risk getting hurt just as long as you end up together?" Now Jude and Tommy were avoiding eye contact, Tommy because he was so surprised and shocked and Jude because she was a little embarrassed and she didn't know what to say.

"Just answer me one question. Do you love him?" Both Jude and Tommy's eyes widened as they awaited her answer.

"I do. I love Tommy with my heart, mind, body, and soul. I love him with every fiber in my being. He's my everything." There was a brief silence, now each not knowing what to say. The silence ended when they heard Sadie's voice.

"And how are things with you and Jude?"

"Things between us are better than they have been in a while. I don't know how to describe it. It's just…great."

"How does Jude make you feel?"

"Jude makes me feel like…like I could move mountains. She makes me feel like I could stop the world from turning if I needed to. She makes me feel like every star in the sky shines just for her. She makes me feel like I can be a better man. I know I've hurt her in the past and I know I don't deserve her, but I still want to try." It was now Tommy's turn for his eyes to go wide with the realization of what was to come.

"Do you love Jude?"

"You know I do." There was an uncomfortable silence for the longest time. They were both deep in thought about what they and the other had said. Tommy spoke up first.

"Well, I'm just gonna go back to the party." He started to walk away, but Jude stopped him.

"Tommy, wait. So you're just gonna walk away without saying anything?"

"What can I say, Jude? The cd said it all."

"You're not gonna deny anything? Or take it back?"

"Why would I want to do that? I meant everything I said. I really do love you."

"I meant what I said, too. Every word. I love you."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, I'd really, really like you to kiss me right now."

"Good because I really, really want to kiss you." He walked over to her and leaned in slowly His lips touched hers gently. He slowly began to deepen the kiss and she accepted gratefully. As they were kissing Tessa and Sadie were watching from the outside.

"Aww! They are so cute!" Sadie cooed.

"Yeah, they're picture perfect. My match-making skills seem to be right on the money."

"Yup, I guess they were. I believe Operation J.T.C. was a complete success."

"I believe it was. It had been a pleasure working with you."

"Likewise." The two girls shook hands and then turned to watch the happy couple. After what felt like ages, the two finally pulled away.

"Wow, that was…neat." Tommy chuckled at Jude.

"Yeah it was. What are going to do about Jamie?"

"I'm gonna break up with him tonight, seeing as how the guy I've been in love with since I was fifteen decides to tell me he loves me."

"Hm, and what would this guy think if I kissed you?"

"He'd probably get insanely jealous and beat the living crap out of you."

"Oh, well I guess we can't let him see us then." He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away. He looked at her quizzically which only caused her to smile.

"I have a gift for you." He raised his eyebrows as she pulled another velvet box from her clutch. She handed it to him and he opened it eagerly His eyes sparkled and he gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a silver band with a single one-karat blue diamond.

"Read the inside." She had it engraved just for him. Inside it read: 'I dreamed we were riding on a star. Love always, your shooting star.' His eyes watered as a single tear escaped. Before he lost all macho points, he pulled out a similar velvet box.

"For you. This is your gift." She opened hers with equal eagerness. She had a similar reaction to Tommy's when she opened the box. The box held a silver band with a small star on top with an even smaller blue gem inside the star. She looked on the inside to see if it was engraved, and sure enough it was. 'You have and always will be my 21. I love my shooting star.' Like Tommy, Jude's eyes watered, but unlike Tommy, more than one tear escaped. She started to cry more freely than before.

"Hey, I hope these are tears of joy and not sadness."

"Of course they are! God, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to. I love you." Before he could think twice, she flew herself into his arms, embracing him and sobbing into him at eh same time. He wrapped her in his arms as she cried out her happiness. She pulled away to look up at him.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It was no problem"

"Well, thanks again. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, girl," he said before bringing his lips to hers to share an unforgettable passionate kiss. As they embraced, he pulled away to say, "Merry Christmas, Big Eyes."

"Merry Christmas, Blue Eyes." They smiled at one another as their foreheads rested together and their Christmas wishes were granted.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilouge

**A/N-well, guys, the story's finished! This here is jus the epilogue! I'm SO SO SO SO SO glad you all enjoyed it! My sincere thank-you's! Eternia14, you are in luck! More stories from me to come! Pwbhswriter2009, ah your reviews keep me going! Seriously! Chocolateelephantz, what can I say? You are by far one of the best reviewers out there! Your love for Jommy kept this whole thing going! And you, like Pwbhswriter2009, will be getting more from me! And just because I don't mention these two doesn't mean I don't miss them because I do! LovesMeSomeJommy and ToMmYandJuDE-ISlover are both MIA! I believe LMSJ got deleted or something, which is effing stupid! But idk about TADIL! She's been missing for months! Both of you come back to me soon! So here's the last of the last! Enjoy!**

Epilogue

Six days later, Tommy and Jude were still together and happy as ever. Jude had broken up with Jamie later that night like she said she would. He wasn't too happy, so he had avoided her ever since. But she did notice that he wore the ring she gave him, so that gave he some hope that one day he'll talk to her again. They had told pretty much everyone at the party except her dad. Everyone pretty much had the same reaction. Darius was a little tense at first, but quickly came around when he saw how happy they were and by how much money he was going to make off of them. Even her dad learned to accept it. At first, he wasn't too keen on the idea, but he too saw how happy they were. Jude was sitting Studio A, writing her new song when Tommy walked in.

"Whatcaha doin, girlfriend?"

"Writing a new song, boyfriend."

"Well, come with me a sec."

"Nah, D wants this song finished ASAP."

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Fine. I'll finish the song later." She followed him out of the room. "Tommy, where are we going?"

"The roof."

"Uh why? What's on the roof?"

"You'll see. Just follow me."

"Okay, you're the boss." She let him lead her to the roof. He opened the door to reveal a small table with two chairs across from one another, two lit candles and two plates of spaghetti at each end of the table.

"Aw, Tommy, you made us dinner on the roof?"

"More like take-out."

"I still love the effort."

"Well good, cause my ego needed feeding."

"You're a funny man, Quincy."

"I try," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her and engulfing her. They watched the sunset and ate dinner. After dinner, he looked down at his watch.

"Less than a minute till midnight." They stood up and he once again held her as they awaited the new year.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Jude looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Five. Four, three, two, one. **HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

**"**Happy new year, girl."

"Happy new year, Tommy," she said as she brought her lips up to his for a new year's kiss, the first of many to come in the new year.

THE END!

**A/N-Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the ending! Total Jommy! Anyways, thanks again for all of the wonderful reviewers! Anyone wanna see a sequel?? You gotta review me to find out!**


End file.
